


Peaches and Cream

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: DONT @ me about this, M/M, aziraphale fucks a peach in this it happens it’s a thing and i wont apologize for it, dont blame me. blame call me by your name., im just going to come right out and say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just. Just read the tags, okay?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Peaches and Cream

Aziraphale liked peaches. Really, he liked all fruit. The sweet tang of their juices as you bit into them was terribly addicting, and he found himself relishing every bit of this particular one. Crowley had brought him a half dozen peaches as a gift a few days before, and he was desperate to enjoy all of them before they went bad. He swallowed the last bite of one and went in for another.

Nearly over ripened, it was easy for him to dig his fingers into the fruit and pull the core from it. It left a small channel where his fingers had been, and he looked at it for a long moment. It looked almost...well, it looked like...

He waved his hand and locked his front door. Aziraphale plunged his fingers back into the peach and widened the shallow channel. The juices coated his fingers and his ears reddened at the filthy squelching noises his actions were producing. 

Satisfied with his work, he pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Already half hard, it wasn’t much of a struggle to begin sheathing himself in the peach. Only half of his cock could fit, but he relished being enveloped by the cool, slick flesh of the fruit. He bit his lip and began to roll his hips. 

Moments later, he sunk back onto his couch with a satisfied sigh and nodded off. When he woke, he was nearly nose to nose with a very amused looking demon.

“Enjoying yourself, angel?” Crowley leaned back and examined the peach in his hands. Aziraphale flushed and ran a hand over his face.

“Oh, you’re never going to let me live this down are you?” Crowley laughed and flopped down on top of Aziraphale’s legs.

“I knew you liked food but this is too good to be true,” he said, grinning. He brought the peach to his lips and bit into it, juice and cum dribbling down his chin. Crowley groaned and took another bite.

“Really, my dear, that’s obscene!” He leaned forward to grab the fruit back and found himself stopped by a firm hand on his chest. 

“Nope,” Crowley said, popping the p. “I’m enjoying this.” 

“Are you?” Aziraphale felt his shame receding, amusement bubbling up to replace it. “How is it then?” 

“Oh, you know,” Crowley said through a bite. “Just peachy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me. The challenge was to write something TRULY terrible about Aziraphale being a little too into food and I? I rose to the challenge.


End file.
